


Travesty of Affection

by AhmBacon



Category: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Very Slow Burn perhaps?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: Medieval Times Wayhaught AU“But mother, we are not certain of this lady you are pairing me with. She will find out eventually, and when she does, what then? They will kill us both. You, for bearing a daughter that you have raised as a man and me, for abiding such deception.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 181
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

She stormed inside her mother’s room, outraged by the news she was given not long ago. “Mother! Mother!” her distressed voice evident as she made her way to the middle of the room. A hand slamming against the study table, “What have you done?”

Her mother, clearly not affected by her sudden outburst, finished her writing and carefully placed her quill back to its case. “Everything that a mother is supposed to, my child.” She replied, matter-of-factly.

“You know I can’t be married.” She brought her hand to her temple, feeling a surge of pain through it. “I cannot, for the love of God, be married to another woman, Mother. You know that.”

“What are you saying? Of course you do,” Her mother stood up and walked over to her, motioning her to sit, “or have you forgotten that you are King Nicolas IV, England’s dutiful King; any woman would be willing to be wed to you, my dear.”

“Only I am not a man Mother, or have you also forgotten that?” She buried her face onto her palm as her mother kneel in front of her.

“Oh my child. Nicole, look at me.” Her mother said, voice tender and lovingly. She took her hands into hers. “Look at me, please.” and she did so. “That was never beyond my knowledge, never, till I draw my last breath and cease to exist. Do you hear me? Never.”

Nicole combed her hair - short and a much darker shade than scarlet- with her fingers, knowing how she’s already lost the argument. Her mother could do anything close to grim but she’ll always have a way around it and will manage to avoid getting caught, always; knowing full well how the Queen had accomplished to fool everyone, even her early-diseased beloved husband, with the fact that their handsome son, is in reality, a beautiful daughter.

Nicole knew that this, whatever her mother is planning now, is incomparable to what she had done 24 years ago.

“I am merely saying that you’re now of age for a company.”

“But mother, we are not certain of this lady you are pairing me with. She will find out eventually, and when she does, what then? They will kill us both. You, for bearing a daughter that you have raised as a man and me, for abiding such deception.” She stood up, fear apparent in her eyes. “Do you not understand that?”

“I do, child. I do.” Her mother took her in her arms. “I have understood every stride I took for your sake Nicole, I always have.”

She was then reminded that the queen, who was holding her ever so tightly, had been once prompted to be stripped off her title and be exiled if she were to deny the King again of a son after having several miscarriages and a still-born child. And Nicole, capable of discerning what driven her mother for doing such action though indisputably preposterous but still in good faith, hugged back; she can never be mad at her own mother who did nothing but love her unconditionally and protect her with her own life, as she did so many times ago.

“Please live long mother, for I don’t know how to face the world without you.” She had whispered to her mother’s ear. It earned her a smile and an earnest reply, “I will not leave this life, not till I know you are tended.”

* * *

She stormed inside her mother’s room, yet again, outraged by the news she received not long ago. “Mother! Mother!” her distressed voice evident as she made her way to the middle of the room. A hand slamming against the study table, “What have you done?”

Her mother, clearly not affected by her sudden outburst, yet again, finished her writing and carefully placed her quill back to its case. “Everything that a mother is supposed to.” She replied, matter-of-factly. “I’ve already told you that. Must I always repeat myself, my child?”

“No mother, but,” She brought her hand to her temple, feeling a surge of pain through it. “when you told me that you will pair me up with someone, I didn’t know you chose three.” She held out her hand with three fingers sticking up. “Three mother, three!”

Her mother stood up and walked over to her, motioning her to sit, “Well, it’s best to have some variety. I will not wed you to someone I chose if you’re not comfortable with her.” Her mother sat on the chair across her and explained further, “This way, you’ll get to choose and decide who you perceive is the best. Last say will be yours alone.”

She buried her face onto her palm. “That is not the point, mother.”

“Then what is? Do you not wish to have a say in choosing your future consort?” Her mother asked warily.

“I would gladly take whoever and whatever you choose for me mother, like I have always done day after day since I was born. I always rely to you, you know that. But must you really ask me to choose between three girls, between siblings?”

“The Earp girls are all suitable for you, though I admit their personalities are quite perceptibly diverse and might really be handful at times as their mother forenamed, but I honestly think they’re the best candidates.” The queen stood up, mentioning that she has a prior engagement she has to attend do, but before she walked out of the door, she voiced out, “But if you intend to have my opinion, the youngest born, Waverly, suits you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole’s head was in disarray; the Kingdom has only three days to arrange everything they need till the arrival of the daughters of Duke Ward Earp of France, and having the Queen mother disappear to her Aunt’s manor the day before, she doesn’t have anyone to entrust the preparations with. She then had decided to take the matters in her own hands.

“Mother would know what to do.” She muttered to herself as she looked at the list of dishes their head cook had presented her with, utterly confuse with the names and how they’re supposed to look like.

Deciding to probe into something she’s not entirely aware of, Nicole first did what she thought was the easiest. She had inspected the quarters where each of the ladies will stay for the time being till they all had grown accustom to each other, as agreed by her Queen mother and the Duke. Taking in the consideration that her mother favors the youngest born, she had personally chosen the nearest quarter to hers for the youngest Earp; craving to grow closer instantaneously, if permitted.

Xavier Dolls, her most trusted life guard whom she considered close to a confidant, commented, “And whilst I concede that mothers know best indeed, deciding for the dishes should not be that complicated, my King.”

“Well I, for one, have no idea what French ladies eat. And two, it’s always mother who decides on the dishes daily.” Nicole closed her eyes and massaged her temple. She had always relied on her mother, on everyone in the palace, really, though she’s exceptional with everything but cooking, as most of her time was spent bettering her reign. She’s still young and still has a lot to gain knowledge of. She’s wearing the crown and she’s bearing the weight, like what her father did and his father before him. She’s the King and she’s supposed to rule not decide on what dish to serve the guests.

“If I may, my Lord, I do think that the French ladies have the same stomach as the ones our ladies have. They would eat just the same. Must you really exert this much effort in choosing the dish?”

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her life guard, as if his inquiry had made her question her existence.

“I’m sorry my King. Forgive my straightforwardness, it will not happen again.”

“No, you’re right Xavier, I should not misuse my free time deciding what dish to prepare. I’m only concerned about our guests; I want them to have a sense of satisfaction on their stay here.” But truth be told, Nicole only wants to make an impression to the youngest born. She wants her to experience what her life would be if they were to wed, as the thought had come across Nicole’s intellect more than once before.

“And that they will have.” Her royal knight assured her, drawing her attention from feeling rather amused that she’s already enamored by Lady Waverly Earp.

One can say that meeting the other daughters of Duke Ward Earp is no longer necessary. Nicole seemed to have already chosen, anyone can tell.

“But for your mind’s ease, I can ask one of my French acquaintances.” Her life guard was about to leave her chambers but she added, “Make sure no lamb or beef, I reckoned the youngest Earp loathes them.”

Nicole had remember one of Lady Waverly Earp’s letter where she mentioned her abhorrence to finding out how lambs and cows had been butchered for their meat and had sworn never to eat meat again. The mere thought alone draws a smile on Nicole lips, she cannot wait to see how the youngest born would act in response if she were to have been serve a meat, “On second thought, make sure to serve our finest lamb delicacy.” She said in jest, just for a tease.

Her knight nodded knowingly, as he had been adapted to the good-humored King all his life.

Nicole had resumed her light reading, heart still not contained as she look forward to finally meeting the Earp girls, fully aware that there’s not enough preparation to coach her with. Two years was not enough.

The first year had passed like a breeze; Nicole had never stopped demanding her mother to change her mind since the day she informed her about her grandiose of a plan to marry her off, but to no avail, her mother is fixated on finding her a company she’d share the rest of her life with. And whilst Nicole had already accepted her fate, she still find it unnecessary to choose between three siblings and asked her mother to choose one for her instead, but the Queen Mother declined, knowing it is the least she can do for her daughter, give her the opportunity to choose the person she’d want to have in her life.

The second year was spent sending letters back and forth to France in an attempt to be on familiar terms with the Earp Ladies. And Nicole had managed to do just that, she knew a scant amount of wisdom the siblings explicitly shared with her, particularly Waverly; she loved how genuine each letters the youngest born had written to her. It might have something to do with her juvenile age, that she’s still allowed to dream and express things the way she wanted to, something Nicole had been deprived of ever since she was born.

She envies Waverly, and she envies how’s she has the freedom to dream and speak her thoughts out loud without having to face any consequences because she’s still young and the Earp Manor valued her youthful and creative mind. Nicole wishes she can be free too, but she knows it will remain only a wish because despite being England’s King and Ruler, there are things that she certainly cannot acquire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I do apologize with the inconsistencies and errors in this story.

She trotted back and forth in the confines of her chamber, head reeling time and again as to what transpired earlier, feeling rather strongly dismissive of the thought.

She understands her mother’s desire to have her wed is only for the benefit of companionship, for her to not feel alone and lonely, to which she feels often because no one can see through the lies hidden beneath the persona she and her mother purposely shaped; from those tenacious stare, the compelling voice down to the shipshape character, all we’re calculatedly constructed to serve its sole function – for her to be the King that she is now.

She understand that there is no need to have any emotional connection to whoever she chooses for a wife as long as she’s a wife she could brandish around like her crown, a proof that she’s nearly somewhat the man they portray her to be.

And she understands that marriage should be sacred and should only be shared between a man and a woman who deeply feels for one another; but how can she be wed if she’s never a man everyone believed her to be?

Nicole had grown a dab of fondness for the youngest Earp with the comfort of her mother’s stories, having the queen met the Earp’s relations prior to the decision of marrying her off and knowing that the queen favors the youngest born, reaped her interest of Lady Waverly Earp. And with the start of exchange of delicate hand-written memorandums, she grew further fascinated about the younger girl.

She assumed nothing of it though, but the eagerness to have someone who would not refer her as the King and converse with her with the most customary way, as if they were acquaintances; Nicole craved the normality, out with the burden that she might disappoint anyone. The youngest Earp made her believe that she’s never one to judge and that she would behave, not what she’s expected of but rather, how Nicole would regard her as; and with each letter Lady Waverly Earp has given her, she just felt immensely attached to her, despite not having to see her personally yet.

One would say that a fine sketch would be enough evidence that the youngest born not only possess such independence and ingenuity but also incomparable beauty, they were wrong; no adept painter could ever give justice to Lady Waverly Earp’s charm, not for Nicole at least.

She was undoubtedly heart struck.

It was mid noon when the carriage of Duke Ward Earp’s daughters arrived and Nicole had been unavailable to welcome them at the entryway. She had ordered her Xavier to assist the ladies on her stead and intended to introduce herself properly once she’s newly bathe and off with all the men’s scent from the congregation.

She was heading towards her quarters when her body collided with another as she turned to the corner. Her legs wobbled slightly as she found her footing, all those years of swordsmanship training had proven of advantage as she earned quite the ability of keeping her sense of balance, quite the opposite of the person she clashed with - all limbs sprawled on the floor.

“My apologies.” Nicole conveyed, outstretching her arm to offer whoever it was some help; warm hand enveloped hers, “Are you okay?”

“A King who knows how to make an apology and offers a hand, affectionate, rare.” Her attention was caught by another lady walking towards her and the damsel in distress in front of her. “Majesty.” The lady offered her greeting and curtseyed.

“Sister please, I’ve embarrassed myself enough already as it is.” The damsel, already up on her foot, tried to hide her reddened face but Nicole can only see the appeal it added on the girl’s beauty.

“I may have been at fault too.”

“Honest. Hmmm.” The equally dazzling lady hummed, eyes darting from her head down to her toe. “What else do you hide from that charming smile of yours, your Majesty? Ladies seemed to be falling for you, quite literally.” Then a laughter, not as loud but enough for Nicole to shy away.

Normally, Nicole would never apologize, would never admit to her fault though she would try to offer some help because she’s the King and the Palace had learned that a hand is what they’ll only receive in exchange of apology. Nicole is never the one to shy away either, she is the King and no one was allowed to talk to her in any way, be it offensive or farcical; but she doesn’t feel so much of a sovereign right now.

“ Sister, stop.” The much shorter girl threatened; eyes sharp and forbidding but soon was replaced by kind ones that Nicole swore she could stare at till the end of times. “Pardon her, your Majesty, our mother must’ve fallen her when she was still an infant. Waverly Earp, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you King Nicolas IV.” the younger girl was about to offer her hand but noticed that it was still encased with hers.

Realizing that as well, Nicole awkwardly pulled Waverly’s hand and brought it to her lips, “The pleasure is all mine.” And as her lips grazed the youngest Earp’s warm skin, Nicole noticed how her heart reacted erratically with the slightest physical connection that traversed between them. Oddly, she felt nervous and excited and her body craved for more and was greatly disappointed that Waverly had to pull her hand back. She cleared her throat and regarded the other girl, “Wynonna Earp, I presume.”

“I do hope that our thirty days of travel will be as commendable as your Queen Mother had promised.” The older girl took Nicole’s hand and shook it, obviously avoiding it to be kissed.

Strangely enough, Nicole did not get the same nonsensical feeling while she’s holding the older Earp’s hand. She glanced over to Waverly, and there it was again, the inconsistent beating of her heart, the heat rising on her face and the yearning for more physical contact embedded on the forefront of her mind – it was just all too much.

Nicole cleared her throat again, “I shall meet both of you before dinner.” She bid the two ladies her goodbye and rushed inside her quarters where she paced from pillar to post, questioning herself, “Why do I feel this way with a girl?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize with how slowly this story is going, I assure you it'll get better as it progresses.  
> English is not my first language so patiently bear with my errors, I'm trying to improve on that part and I'm trying my best to make this AU believable as it can be, though I've been always fascinated with medieval times, there's not much that I know from that period but google helps me with it. Anyway, please enjoy reading this AU.

Nicole, despite being raised as a man, knows that she’s still a woman, physically and should be emotionally as well, so she’s a bit perplexed as to why she’s feeling more for a woman than she’s supposed to feel for a man. Her entire life, she’s surrounded with beautiful men – men that were both exceedingly capable and captivating and all are worth being called a husband – but not a single one caught her attention. She even thought she only had a lofty paradigm when it comes to the likes of men, but as it seem so; she may have just an unlikely preference, one that shift towards women, or in this case, woman.

Lady Waverly Earp, in a length of between night and day, had managed to clamber her way to Nicole’s eccentric dreams in the most sensuous way possible where Nicole woke up the day after drenched with sweat and with a dull ache below her midriff, just about between her lengthy legs. She never had that sort of dreams before, one that was so vivid she actually recalled the morning after; and it being about the woman she had been timidly peering at over the dining mess hall during the entire dinner, doesn’t make it any more sensible to her.

Why, in all its absurdity, does she even feel physically attracted to the youngest Earp?

Somehow, Nicole pondered if it has something to do with Waverly’s luscious smile and honeyed voice. Probably, how else can she explain the skittish beat of her heart whenever the younger girl would smile at something she had said over the course of their dinner or whenever the younger Earp would say something she was so enthusiastic about; Nicole would feel like she got her heart stuck under her throat, unable to form words.

“You seem awfully quiet earlier.” Waverly stated once they were alone in the garden. The younger girl had suggested for a walk some time after dinner to which her sister declined and had convinced Nicole to accompany her instead, citing that it’s not always safe to wander alone in an unfamiliar place. Knight Xavier offered to accompany her knowing that the King usually stays in her quarters to read but Nicole insisted that there’s no one to be safer to wander with than the King herself; and she doesn’t want to pass the opportunity to be alone with the youngest Earp - just them, alone, together. “Have I offended you?”

“Oh no, no.” Nicole shook her head vigorously. “No, you did not. I was just merely observing you and your sister, her straightforwardness is refreshing.” She stated, remembering on how many times the older sister had unabashedly voiced out her thoughts during dinner.

“I do apologize on her behalf, your Majesty. I’m quite sure you’re not used to women being so independent with their minds. Our family had always favored our way of thinking, never had discouraged us on anything, really.”

“Must be nice.” Nicole unconsciously said out loud. “I mean, having your freedom without anyone telling you how to live your life.”

“It’s not every time. They cut our wings once they marry us off.” She did not miss the sadness that was drawn on Waverly’s face, she wanted to reach out, cup her cheeks and smooth out the dents that formed on her eyebrows, but decided not to. “It’s unjust really, why let us roam free and then cage us after.”

“Is that how you feel about marriage?” Nicole asked carefully, wanting to know if the youngest Earp even wants to be there in her castle with her, knowing that there’s a chance she’ll be chosen for a wife.

“Willa does.” Right, she remembered the letter Xavier handed to her upon the arrival of Duke Ward Earp’s daughters. It was a letter of regret – one that cites how the Duke had failed to send his eldest daughter because she was set to marry Baron Robert Svane of Scotland – not that Nicole even cared, if truth be told; Willa never struck anything within her unlike the two younger Earps, though quite differently.

“But do you?” Nicole persisted. She wanted to know if Waverly would even like the idea of marriage.

“If I do love the person, I think I can compromise. But I’d really rather have my independence than be wed at all.” Waverly smiled, it didn’t quite reach her eyes not like the ones that had Nicole speechless in more occasions than one. “I mean I’m still young. I’m barely prepared to be a wife.” Of course, the queen mother had thought of that already even before her decision, now Nicole understand why her mother was so adamant to have her meet the Earp Sisters after 2 years; Waverly is still not of age, yet.

And to confirm her deduction, Nicole asked, “You are going to be a year older this year, right? 18?” to which the younger girl nodded in affirmation, then there was silence till Nicole asked again. “But if it’s with me… I mean if you were to be married to me, would you compromise?”

“I believe I and my sister are here to get to know you more, your Majesty.” Waverly did not say anything after that, leaving Nicole to ponder with the possibility of the younger girl shifting her mentality.

And whilst that had so little to do with her erotic dream, she can only speculate that the incident that happened hours before she fell into slumber was the sole reason for her mind to conjure up such scandal.

Nicole was heading towards her bath, anticipating to wash off the edginess she had been feeling ever since the Earp siblings’ arrival. It’s barely been a day but she’s been more stressed than she’s ever been of her entire existence; and to think that the siblings ought to stay longer, how can she endure a whole holy month?

Distracted, she entered her bath only to halt at the entrance, hearing a splashing sound coming from within. Surely, no one dared to take a plunge to her private bath now, would they? It is for the King and the King alone, it is as sacred to the King as her loyal subjects she ruled upon, and if one would dare to touch something that belongs to the King, let alone use, death is the only retribution.

Nicole fixed her bathrobe and was about to announce her presence when she had a glimpse of the person utilizing her bath; with droplets of water, Lady Waverly Earp stood at the edge of the bath, in all her nakedness and glory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is painfully slow, and painful to write too. I regret writing this at some point but I do wish to have the patience to finish this. I love Wayhaught and the medieval times too, but I don't think my writing skill, Wayhaught and medieval times blend well.  
> Anyway, as I've said many times now, English is not my first language, so bear with my errors and grammar. Have fun reading.

She was in the middle of reading her father’s entry - a journal the former King of England, King Nicolas III, had written dedicated to her as his only heir which served as her conduct in ruling her subjects and in protecting her kingdom. She had been using the journal as soon as she ascended the throne at such a young age of fourteen, though her mother has always been by her side throughout the course giving her advices and aides, the journal had given her insights on how to be a proper King – one that knows how to follow and lead her people with a fair amount of heart and intelligence.

A very promising King, a few years more of added age and experience and she’s in no doubt to surpass her father’s legacy and probably her grandfather’s as well. England had flourished under her reign; thirteen years of prosperity and tranquility, and not a single enemy plotting behind her back.

A true king with a legacy of her own, that she is, only if she’s not pretending all the time.

Nicole heard a commotion outside her door; placing the journal face down the table, she decided to check what it was. “Did I not say I do not wish to be disturbed?” She asked as she opened the door to a sight of Lady Wynonna Earp trying to brawl her way in with royal guard Xavier who seemed to be rather firm in executing his orders. “Xavier?”

“My apologies, my King.” He said as he casually let go of their visitor. “I’ve been telling Lady Wynonna Earp that you are not to be bothered as you’re reading, but she seemed to not mind that at all.” He added; eyeing the girl next to him who looked as equally irritated.

“It’s okay Xavier, I am almost done with my reading. I do believe I owe Lady Wynonna Earp this time of the day. She can come in.” Nicole, not missing the way the older Earp had snickered at her life guard before following her inside her office, smiled, finding it rather amusing.

Lady Wynonna Earp, as Nicole have learned, has some stubbornness and recklessness of her own, to which not all men are fond of as her mother had said in one occasion. The Queen Mother thought that a snippet of obstinacy and disregard would not bring any harm, believing that Nicole had been too perfect and lacking some flaw made her monotonous and dull. Though Nicole had wanted someone entertaining for a companion, seeing how the older Earp is in person she cannot imagine being married to her, but surely as her friend she would agree without a question; and considering how she’s not feeling anything close to what she clandestinely feel for the younger Earp, Nicole only regard Wynonna as merely acquaintances and how relieved she was that the sentiment was mutual.

Earlier, when she was trying to steer clear of Lady Waverly Earp’s beautiful existence after waking up from her pellucid dream and to avoid recalling what had happened on her bedchamber, Nicole occupied herself with the older Earp’s presence; showing her the out and about of the castle floors.

“As handsome as you are, your Majesty,” Lady Wynonna Earp stopped walking and Nicole can sense that there’s something weighing on her guest’s mind.

“Are you alright? We can go back if you want.” She insisted, seeing how the older Earp’s face did not change.

“No, I am well. I just, I have to be truthful to what I feel, if not I would be lying to myself, and lying is a sin punishable by God.” Nicole listened as her guest continued, “I do not wish to be wed to you, though I know what I am here for. You are a salient man, indeed and without a doubt, but my heart already belonged to another.”

The admission seized her by surprise, but relieved that the older Earp expressed her heart’s desire of being owned by the one it truly beats for.

Nicole found herself in a fit of laughter. “My apologies…” she started in between, “You’re not one for a serious conversation Wynonna, but I admire your bravery to try. And do believe me when I say that it was mutual.”

She stopped and looked at her sightseer, realizing what she had said, she added in defense, “Oh no, no, not the part of having my heart owned by another man, that would be scandalous. I meant your wish to not be married to me, it’s mutual. You are remarkable, but I do not see you as fitting to be my queen. I intend not to offend, my lady.”

“If any man would dare say my given name, they usually get a beating from me. Is hitting the King of England punishable by death?”

Nicole knew it was merely a humor so she engaged in recreation, “Only if you do it with an audience, then death shall be your end.”

They both laughed at that, but not without the older Earp hitting the King of England slightly on her shoulder. With amity already established between them, they both agreed to call each other their first names and act however they want in front of each other as long as they’re in the confines of a room without any audience, much like right now.

“Nicolas, I am bored stiff. I do not wait for any man to tell me what to do; you of all should know that.” The older Earp stated matter-of-factly. She picked up the book that was on the table which Nicole immediately pulled from her hand. “Is reading all the King of England does in his free time? Because if you do, Waverly is the perfect queen for you, she loves anything that resembles a book.”

She cleared her throat, feeling a heat striking her face. “I have other things that I do Wynonna, reading is just one of them.” She answered, obviously stirring away the topic from the Younger Earp.

It’s just been a day since the Earp siblings’ arrival, yet Nicole already discovered Lady Wynonna Earp’s skills in observation. Wishing that her guest did not notice the rosy patch on her cheeks with the mere mention of her younger sister’s name, Nicole turned around and wedged her father’s journal in between two more books on the shelves. “I am planning to escort my mother back to the castle, my Aunt’s manor is not that far but we cannot go there in barefoot, do you know how to ride a horse?”

“Of course I do. Can Waverly come?”

Knowing that she cannot avoid the younger Earp forever, Nicole nodded, agonizingly so. “We set forth at none.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you're still reading this after the previous chapters, you're very patient indeed!  
> You tolerate my writing skills, I appreciate that.  
> Have fun and enjoy reading...

Nicole wished she could rescind what she said and just leave Lady Waverly behind, so as not to torture herself with the very sin her mind had conjured during her sleep the night before. She wished for the younger Earp to say that she’d rather stay than ride a horse to a manor she has no business of – wished for the younger girl to say that she would rather be in the safe haven of the royal library than be out in the open with ghastly winds to ruin her tresses. She had wished and wished for a lot more but everything in creation must have been conniving against her because there she was still, under the eyes of the very lass who, by merely standing, could take all the air in Nicole’s lungs and she would be more than willing to provide.

“Are we going yet?” Lady Waverly Earp asked excitedly, voice charming and divine as usual, as she walked towards the window closer to Nicole whom took a step back, clearly bringing a safe distance between them. The younger girl was too ardent to even notice how firm the King’s grip was on her riding crop, a little harder than necessary, it seemed.

Nicole had never wanted to mount her horse so desperately before and have it dash away as fast as it could and as far away till she’s nowhere to be seen, just so she could keep the distance between her and the lady who casted a spell on her on their first introduction.

She’s starting to regret all the decision she had made ever since she allowed her mother to announce the arrangement of marrying her off – something she had never done within the thirteen years of her reign over England. Not a single royal decree was uttered without proper deliberation and each and every of her decisions were calculated and premeditated; she’s anything and everything but thoughtless, but somehow, whenever she’s with Lady Waverly Earp, she’s void of logic and wisdom.

So when Nicole suggested for her saddle to be changed with one where she can have another rider on her horse, it was a little later that she realized what it would mean - she would have the younger Earp in her arms as they rode all the way to her Aunt’s manor. Wynonna knows how to ride a horse, yes, but not as efficient with a rider along. And knowing that Lady Wynonna’s little sister has no past experiences with horses, Nicole would never permit her to ride alone and most definitely not with the knights either; she deducted that it’s best for Lady Waverly to ride with her, the most qualified horseback rider in the castle. It wasn’t planned nor on purpose, she can pledge it on her father’s grave.

“They have yet to change the royal horse’s saddle.” Lady Wynonna answered as she looks out the window of the cloister, watching as the royal servants hastily secure the saddles to the horses.

“If I may, your Majesty, why don’t we just use a coach instead? That will be more convenient than having me ride with you on your horse.” Lady Waverly conveyed as she turned around to look at the King who was rather preoccupied, already perceiving that the journey to her Aunt’s manor will not be as comfortable as she had used to but envisioning the intimacy that she dare hope will happen.

“Have you not been fed up sitting on a carriage for days and days to no end?” Lady Wynonna voiced out her obvious detest to having to travel again on a coach, the older Earp would rather walk on foot than to sit on a carriage again, at least for now. “Did you not want to ride a horse for a change?”

“Well yes, I do want to.” Lady Waverly admitted. “You will not drop me, yes?” Nicole’s trance was broken by the younger Earp’s apprehensive voice tone; she shook her head and assured her, “No, I certainly would not. I’ve never fallen off a horse before, and surely, I will not start now.” She wanted to wipe away the worry on Lady Waverly’s face so much so that she assured her once more, “Do not fret my Lady, I shall take care of you, you have my word.”

Nicole saw how Lady Waverly Earp’s face easily changed and she could not help but mirror the same smile that the younger girl was wearing. She then pretended that she did not see Wynonna’s quizzical look; she would rather not have any discussion about how palpable her ever growing affection to the younger Earp to her own sister; she’s not even convinced herself as to what emotion did Lady Waverly Earp exactly stirred within her as of yet.

She was more than pleased to hear that their horses are ready, an excellent pretext to avoid the older Earp’s inquisitive eyes.

Moments later, Nicole found herself in a disagreement with Lady Waverly as to who should mount the horse first. Being a gentleman that she is, she wanted the younger girl to hop in first before her but the latter would not mount the horse first in fear that the horse would run away before the King can settle behind her and not knowing what to do if that happens, scared her more.

“Why don’t you mount it simultaneously? The royal servants can get you another step and you can mount it together.” Lady Wynonna suggested, looking rather impatient as they are taking more time in the courtyard than their supposed journey.

Agreeing that it’s best to do the older Earp’s suggestion, Nicole found herself holding Lady Waverly’s hand as they both mounted the horse at the same time, helping her and assuring her that she’s there and there’s nothing to be afraid of .

The younger girl must have hopped a little forceful though, her buttocks almost slipping off the saddle as she did so, and fortunately, the King were attentive enough to foresee it before it even happened; Nicole already had her arms wrapped around Lady Waverly’s petit form, securing her against her own. “See? You are safer with me.”

She cleared her throat after another second passed between them in silence with the younger Earp still in her arms. Hoping that Lady Waverly did not hear the boisterous hammering of her heart against her ribcage, she let go; instantly regretting doing so as she immediately missed the warmth the younger girl had provided her within the fleeting moment.

Nicole waited for Lady Waverly to get settled in front of her before whipping the horse on its rear, starting their short journey towards her Aunt’s manor where the Queen mother awaits them, feeling rather guilty of pretending once more as she saw the older Earp’s face, etched with curiosity and notion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26/07/2020  
> We are getting Wynonna Earp back tonight! Who's excited?

It was the most uncomfortable horse ride the King of England has ever experienced. Indeed it was, and it had everything to do with the petite lady riding with her. True, the circumstance permitted them intimacy but it also brought grand awkwardness along with it.

Few miles out of the castle and into the village, Nicole felt the discomfort pounding on her every muscle, rendering her body as stiff as a tree. The uneasiness ran through her neck all the way down to her fingertips and toes, and all she could do was hold her breath and stop her mind from reeling in imaginative contexts.

With much resolution, she strived to keep her stance still with every gallop of her royal horse, avoiding crossing over margins she’s not truly allowed to take. She flustered herself more than enough already earlier when she saved the younger Earp from falling over, though it was out of good intention but still, it was definitely not in her character to suddenly enfold someone in her arms and definitely not with her loyal subjects around to watch as she did so.

Slightly aware that Lady Waverly was also trying not to lean over and was avoiding any physical contact as well, given how it can happen accidentally, she felt bad; the younger girl must’ve been exhausted by now, because she was, if she would allow herself to admit so.

Realizing that they are still miles and miles away from her Aunt’s manor, she reckoned that offering her own body for comfort will have no consequences thereof, so she said, “You can lean on me if you want. We are still far.”

Nicole was a second away from regretting as Lady Waverly turned to look at her, their faces only inches apart, she could feel the air escaping her lungs. “I beg your pardon?” She heard the younger Earp asked back, to which she repeated with much difficulty than before, “You can lean on me if you want.”

Lady Waverly stared at her for a moment, eyes inquisitive, as if she’s probing into something within her. Nicole is the King of England; no one is allowed to look at her in such unduly way like the younger Earp was doing, but she let her. She let her look right through her and find whatever it is she was searching for and when she seemed to have find it, Lady Waverly smiled brightly– one that definitely blew Nicole’s breath away.

The magic was instantly broken when Lady Wynonna’s horse came into view. “How far are we still, Nicolas?”

It took an ample amount of strength from Nicole to tear her eyes away from Lady Waverly as she answered, “A few miles more Wynonna, just behind those hills.” She pointed ahead.

“It’s getting dark, we should double our pace.” Nicole was well aware that the older Earp was still looking at her; hoping that her flushed face would go unnoticed, she whipped her horse’s rear to increase its speed, just to avoid being under Lady Wynonna’s perceptive eyes much longer.

Another moment passed silently between the King and her passenger till the latter conveyed her thoughts out loud, “Am I to assume that it is my sister who gave the consent of calling each other’s given name?”

“No. It was I, actually. I named her out first.” Nicole admitted in recollection of what had transpired between her and the older Earp this morning; eyes still on the road, but her heart seemed to be listening to every word Lady Waverly articulated. “You’ve grown familiar in haste, that’s a first. Wynonna has never been prominent amongst men, she always has a tendency of scaring them away.”

“True, but I’m not most men. I am the King of England. She can never scare me away.” Nicole swore she could almost choke on her own lie. Lady Wynonna had been daunting her for quite a while now, hence her avoidance.

Though she had lived in constant fear of getting caught and her deception being found out, she had never recoiled so much so as she did with the older Earp. If truth be told, Lady Wynonna intimidates her in a way that wasn’t quite really scary but definitely wasn’t comforting either; and she wondered if it has anything to do with Lady Waverly and Lady Wynonna being siblings. Probably so, because if Lady Wynonna was anything but remotely related to the person who undeniably makes her heart flutter merely by just sitting in front of her, literally doing nothing but breath and live, Nicole would most likely not feel burdened being so apparent with her confused feelings. She probably would even openly converse about it with the Older Earp.

“And I?”

Nicole’s eyebrows dented at the question. She doesn’t quite know how to answer it or what even is the proper answer, so she nonchalantly asked back, “Should I be?”

“No, I don’t suppose so.”

And the King was left to ponder about that response as her wits ceased to exist when she felt Lady Waverly leaned comfortably against her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make this fan fiction story as believable as it can be.  
> And again, please bear with my grammatical errors as I have no beta reader to help me with.  
> Enjoy reading.

“You seemed quite functional for someone who fell off his horse.”

Nicole was already on her foot when the door opened, revealing her Aunt’s figure holding a tray of refreshments; and a smile was already drawn on her face at the sight.

“You should be resting.” Mercedes, her mother’s only sister and her only blood relation out of the castle, stated as she placed the tray on the small table next to the bed.

“I am well my beloved Aunt, Mother is…” Nicole met her Aunt’s embrace and reciprocated it warmly, “reacting excessively as usual. And contrary to what she assumed, I did not hit my head, though my left leg hurts a bit, but as you can see I am able, still.” She pointed out as she turned around.

Earlier, prior to entering her Aunt’s manor and just before she mounts off her horse, Lady Waverly had apologized.

“May I ask what for?” Nicole inquired, slightly confused. It’s unlikely that the younger girl had done something she should be apologizing for. The ride to the manor was nothing but satisfying, if there was anything regrettable, it was when she did not offer her comfort to Lady Waverly early on the journey; they would have shared more intimate moments in time.

“You were there last night, but you did not say a word. You just left.” Lady Waverly stated but seeing the King’s perplexed look on her face, she explained further, “I did not know that I was using your bath, you should have informed me.”

Nicole stilled, hands curling firmly on the horse’s lead. “Me? Last night?” She swallowed the lump on her throat, knowing exactly where this conversation is leading. And her mind had the most untimely way of recalling the incident the night before particularly the part where she had seen the younger girl without any clothing on. She closed her eyes, a frail attempt to conceal the inner turmoil happening inside her head and as well as to avoid gazing into the younger girl’s eyes. “Are you certain it was me?”

“Yes, your Majesty, you. You were there last night.” Lady Waverly repeated, with more conviction than before.

Nicole carefully peeled herself off her horse in hopes that she can evade the adverse conversation; it would not befit for a King to be branded as someone who lacks moral, though admittedly, she did enjoy glorifying Lady Waverly’s nakedness in the confines of her bedchamber and in secrecy of her ingenious mentality. However, it was purely an accident – a mistake none of them warranted- but before her feet could even touch the ground she went off-balance and slipped as she heard the younger girl added, “You’re the lone person in the castle with a striking red hair so I am quite convinced it was you.”

The king fell flat on her back and immediately her royal guards were on her side, assisting her. Pleased to have the distraction, though it would have been lovely if it was not on her expense; Nicole decided to let the royal guards carry her into her Aunt’s humble abode and away from Lady Waverly’s inquisitive eyes.

“Is mother treating her guests well?” Nicole asked as she sip her tea, still determined to stay in the bedchamber for a bit more to avoid being in the space of the younger Earp knowing that she had been caught red handed the night before.

“More than she did with the Pressman’s family two decades ago, if I must admit.” Her aunt informed her, taking her own sip of the tea she proudly brewed on her own. “She admires the younger lass so much so I’m quite sure she’ll have you wed her by tomorrow.”

Nicole’s tea, which was halfway down her throat, threatened to come back up and she choked, her Aunt was already on her side, soothing her back with her palm.

Mercedes’ eyes flickered in understanding, “Oh, oh!” she exclaimed as she covered her mouth in realization, “She is planning to marry you off with one of the French ladies downstairs. Oh good Lord! Nicolas, why am I only learning this now?”

“You have been gone longer than you were supposed to.” Nicole replied with a hint of sadness on her voice as she did so. Her aunt Mercedes, with her royal permission, had set forth in a voyage towards their western colonial territory. With her husband gone, Nicole had permitted her aunt to set sail to Newfoundland in trust that being away from the kingdom will heal her broken heart, and it did but it took her aunt years to return which greatly saddened her because she adores her Aunt Mercedes just as much as she feels for her own mother; she is, in a way, her second mother after all.

“Forgive me my child. I found the place rather irresistible and leaving would have only equally break my heart, but I am here now, am I not?” Mercedes offered her a smile and a squeeze on her hand assured Nicole that her aunt is never to leave her side again. “And I would love to take part in choosing your wife, if you would so allow, your mother can be a little blind-sighted when it comes to choosing in the spectrum of anything and everything, particularly when she already had her eyes set in finality.”

Nicole smiled in recollection of how her mother had never failed to praise Lady Waverly in front of her and how her mother were so inclined to being a bridge in between them, making sure that she would always write back to the younger Earp even during hectic days. Her mother, who already voiced her opinion that she favors Lady Waverly more than her two other siblings, had already decided indeed, as far as Nicole can tell.

“And it seems like her son already did too.” Mercedes asserted her deduction, she could recognize the dumb smile on her nephew’s face; she also had it on once when she realized that she wanted to marry the man who had managed to court her through songs and poetry. “So my lovely Nicolas, am I to guess which lady have caught your eyes or are you ever going to tell me?”

“Oh my Aunt, there’s nothing set in stone as of yet. This lady had caught my eyes, that indeed is a fact,” Nicole shook her head, feeling rather small as she confessed, “but I am not sure if I have hers.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit confusing, I am confused too myself. Here's to hoping that I'd be able to finish this story.
> 
> And have you watched Wynonna Earp episode 2?  
> Wayhaught's staircase scene is life!!!

Nicole knew she would eventually have to confront Lady Waverly Earp and elucidate her peculiar behavior and indirect disavowal of being in the bathhouse the night before, though the younger girl has yet to say that she know that the prominent King had seen her bare-naked, it would be disastrous if she were to fabricate another lie.

It was, in all honesty, an accident; but if she were to speak whose fault it was, it would be the younger Earp’s – for being in her private bath and utilizing what is not of hers. If it would have been someone else, Nicole would be unrelenting in giving a punishment; but it was Lady Waverly Earp, her mother’s guest and one of her potential spouse, so she walked away and pretended not seeing the younger girl on a state of undress.

She would like to clear the air by telling her the truth, though it would also mean disclosing what her eyes had witnessed that night, she just hope that Lady Waverly Earp will not think of her as a voyeur afterwards.

When her Aunt Mercedes insisted that they should stay for the night and proposed to entertain the two lovely lass her Queen Mother had invited, but she knew there laid another intention – her aunt’s forthright inclination in knowing the girl who had caught her eyes whom she did not forenamed yet.

And since the Queen Mother agreed thinking that it was a good suggestion, she was then forced to be in the presence of the Earp ladies, yet again.

All throughout supper, Nicole could feel intent gazes both coming from the Earp siblings. And whilst she understands Lady Waverly’s reason for staring, she couldn’t help but wonder about Lady Wynonna’s reason behind her unsubtle stares. Surely, she did not do anything amiss to upset the older Earp for her to warrant such unwanted eyes on hers, did she?

“You were awfully quiet during dinner, Nicolas.” Nicole’s mother stated as she sat on a lounger opposite to her on the mezzanine where she fled for a needed respite. “Are you still in pain?”

“No Mother, my leg is quite well now. I was just buried in my thoughts again.” She admitted, but before she can voice out what else she was distressing herself about, Lady Wynonna entered the mezzanine carrying a tray of a bottle of wine and goblets.

”If I may your Majesty, do you reckon if the King can get drunk this evening?” the older Earp inquired the Queen Mother. “Madame Mercedes had shared this precious wine with me but I would rather drink it with King Nicolas, it would be such a waste to drink it alone.”

Nicole wanted to decline but her mother already gave her permission. “I suppose a drink would not hurt.”

The queen left; announcing that she would be retiring early to her bedchamber before everyone else but not without assuring them that her sister would host for the remainder of the evening.

“So...” Lady Wynonna started as she poured the alcoholic beverage into the goblets. “Whilst I am fully aware that something odd had transpired between you and my younger sister in between the walk last night and the horse ride earlier, I would so prefer to hear it from you Nicolas.” She sat on the same lounger that the queen occupied earlier. “My sister would never disclose her personal matters with me.”

“And you think I would?” Nicole solicited back, but seeing the stern look on the older Earp’s face, she said, “Wynonna, if your sister so wish to share whatever it was that happened between us as you speak it out to be, I would gladly share it with you. But as I see it, she has not told you a single word, so why would I? But for your mind’s peace, nothing happened.” She was telling the truth, at least a part of it.

“Fair enough.” Lady Wynonna had raised her glass to the King and guzzled its content. “Can I seek for your kindness though?”

“What for?” Nicole asked back, staring intently at the older Earp in front of her.

“My sister, Waverly, she’s the best of my family.” Lady Wynonna spoke so admiringly of her younger sister, but Nicole saw through it as the older Earp continued, “It’s a shame that our father would marry her off at such a young age. She’s barely an adult, yet here she was being introduced to a King she hardly know.”

“Wynonna, I…” Nicole wanted to say that it was not what she initially wanted either but stopped midway her sentence when Lady Wynonna dismissed her with a wave of a hand. “Please let me finish first.” She nodded, urging the older Earp to continue.

“I’ve seen a lot of men whom desired Waverly’s attention and sought after her affection, and a few of them already asked our father for her hand in marriage long before you have written to us and prior to our voyage to England. But our father was keen to only hand his daughter to someone worth her life, as he did so with our eldest sister, Willa. He married her off to the richest Baron in Scotland. He will do the same to me and Waverly.” Lady Waverly paused to drink the contents of her goblet before continuing, “Please do not misunderstood, our father love us so dearly he cannot let his daughters marry someone who is not a gold richer than our family. He wants what is best for us, although sometimes, it was not always what we want.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Nicole inquired, not knowing where she lounges in the older Earp’s story.

Lady Wynonna shook the wine bottle, checking if there was more for her to feast on. “I already promised myself to someone, a Marquee in France. His family is richer than us despite being a rank lower than my father, but I am quite certain he could convince him to give me up for marriage.” Nicole’s face must have given away a hint of perplexity, the older Earp smiled before continuing, “I see how you look at her when you think no one is looking.”

A tint of rosy blush appeared on Nicole’s cheeks which she tried to hide by reaching for her own cup. “I have eyes Wynonna and your sister is not exactly awful to look at.” She admitted truthfully. She was already halfway donning her wine when she choked on the liquid, immediately after Lady Wynona replied, “Then marry Waverly, Nicolas. Marry her, so she wouldn’t have to be married to someone else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are more than welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhausted, Nicole sighed as she pushed herself to sit up; clearly annoyed of how sleep is eluding her. By the time she found herself donning her robes, she had already given up and had accepted that she will be travelling back to the castle and carry out her regal duties with dark circles around her eyes.

Despite being intoxicated and drained, sleep was evading her for some reason. She kept turning around on her bed, searching for the finest position which can lull her to sleep but to no avail; she was still wide awake and fully aware of the night’s momentous events.

She shook her head, smiling affectionately to no one in the room as she recalled what traversed between her and Lady Wynonna; overjoyed by the fact that she had found a friend out of the mishap that is her mother’s grandiose of a plan – her marriage.

Nicole coughed; a tad amount of wine spluttering out of her mouth as she did so. “I… Wynonna...” She tried to speak but the burning in her throat has yet to subside. The wine was still fiery against her gullet.

“What? You said so, yourself, Waverly is attractive, and you would not be looking at her if you do not find her so. She’s well-informed, elegant and engaging, all the more reasons for you to make her your queen.” Lady Wynonna, keen to expound her sister’s good qualities, stated matter-of-factly. “And again, I see how you look at her when you think no one is looking. You do not look at me like that, or anyone else for that matter.” The older Earp smiled, amused, as she saw the minor change in the king’s demeanor.

“Like what?” Nicole managed to ask. She knew it was futile to even deny, Lady Wynonna was already looking at her as if she had her all figured out, but she has to try.

“Like she was all that you see, and then you would smile, one with pure adoration and pride. Admit it Nicolas, you fancy her.” The older Earp teased and Nicole shook her head.

“Wynonna, have you had any idea that your sister is opposed to being wed as she thinks marriage would allow her nothing such as liberty? Yes, she told me that.” Nicole said in recollection of the previous conversation she had with the younger Earp and seeing the confused look in the older Earp’s face, she added, sternly so, “So even if I do fancy her, I would never ever compel her to do something she’s so obviously against.”

Lady Wynonna smiled, broader than the one she had earlier. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“What?” Nicole asked, bemused, not knowing exactly what the older Earp conveyed.

Lady Wynonna shrugged, “I need to know if you’re any different than those men who only desire my sister just because she’s beautiful, young and immaculate.” She paused and took her time to stare intently at the King before nodding her head in approval as she added, “And I must say Nicolas, you exceeded my expectation.”

“You were testing me.” Nicole deduced, shaking her head at her own inanity. She had failed to see pass the older Earp’s antics.

“Of course I was. I need to know if you’re trustworthy enough and though I consider you as a friend, I ought to know your intentions with my younger sister.”

Nicole scoffed, shook her head again and laughed. “My mother is quite right about you Earp ladies, you’re all quite a handful.”

The king’s laughter died down soon after as the youngest Earp joined them in the mezzanine. “Oh I beg to differ, your Majesty, as I am quite sure it’s just her. I and Willa was never the trouble maker.” She handed another bottle to her sister who seemed to be taking pleasure in Nicole’s sudden change of disposition.

“Are you quite alright Nicolas?” Lady Wynonna asked, a smirk drawn across her face, taunting and teasing at her so-called friend.

And whilst that conversation with the older Earp has given Nicole nothing but a good laugh and comfort, knowing full well she was in Lady Wynonna’s good grace, it was the affair that happened afterwards that caused Nicole's common sense to work obtusely.

Five bottles of wine and Lady Wynonna proved how far she can hold her alcoholic tolerance; as soon as she gulped down the remaining liquid on her goblet, she was lifeless.

And being left alone in the mezzanine by her Aunt Mercedes that only joined them to bring some more of the alcoholic beverage and to slightly converse with the obviously intoxicated Wynonna before retiring to her own bedchamber, Nicole knew she would be carrying the older Earp by herself.

Lady Waverly emerged though, newly bathe with her hair still dripping wet. “Here, let me help.” She was already standing next to the king, outstretching her hand for the needed aid.

Nicole, who was obviously taken aback, stilled; her mind already reeling in lecherous thoughts as she was reminded by the night she had seen the younger girl splendidly naked on her private bath. She swallowed hard as she tried to pry her eyes off the younger Earp. “I will carry her to her room.”

And that, Nicole did; she carried Lady Wynonna through the flight of stairs to her bedchamber with great struggle, trying not to gaze upon Lady Waverly’s swaying buttocks in front of her as they ascended the stairs.

Once she had carefully laid the older Earp on the bed, she stood awkwardly in front of the younger sister. She cleared her throat, “Make sure she acquires a wardrobe change, she might have spilled some wine on her dress. She’s quite inebriated.”

Nicole announced her leave moments after Lady Waverly thanked her for aiding her drunken older sister. And though she reflected that a peck on her cheek was purely innocent, it was also unnecessary; she was only being a gentleman that she has been raised to be. But before she left the room, she heard the younger girl giggled and she could swear it had everything to do with how her face turned a shade darker than red when Lady Waverly’s lips lightly touched her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 chapters in, and let me applaud you for reaching this far. Kudos to you.  
> I know the story is progressing so slow, it is a slow burn anyway so... bear with it, just a bit more, can you?

“Are you all right, my King?” Xavier was already by her side, holding the lead of her royal horse, concerned that she does not look fit to ride it back to the castle. “I believe there’s enough room inside the carriage with her majesty, the Queen, and Lady Waverly Earp.”

Nicole shook her head. “A little nauseous but I am fine, Xavier. I can make it to the castle.” Her head pounded severely so she felt as if her surroundings were moving in a whirl, her hand immediately finding her temple, massaging it lightly. The alcohol was yet out of her system and the lack of sleep the night before does not abet her body’s function. She barely ate her breakfast and had little time to get equipped for the short journey ahead. “There’s no need for you to worry.” She assured her knight.

“But you do look pale, my King.” Xavier insisted.

Nicole’s day has not started yet but she was already feeling tired, she still had to go back to the castle and be the dutiful King her kingdom needed her to be. “I said I am fine.” She snapped, regretting it a second later. “Can we just go, now?”

Xavier lowered his head as an apology. “Yes, my King.” He walked over to his horse and mounts it as he signals the King’s entourage, waiting for the King to take the lead.

Nicole urged her royal horse to move, whipping its rear with her riding crop, and the others followed. She could feel her head pounding with every gallop; she grimaced, not liking how it is spoiling her day ahead.

Half way towards the castle, Lady Wynonna’s horse strode next to hers. “You look awful Nicolas. What happened to you?”

She groaned. She had been asked the same question by her mother and her aunt since breakfast and she’s getting rather annoyed. “Yes Wynonna, thank you for taking notice.” She looked over to the older Earp; infuriated at how normal-looking Lady Wynonna was as if she did not drank five bottles of wine down to the bottom the night before, she voiced out, “How are you not looking anything close to a wreck than I am? That is not fair, I am a little offended.”

Lady Wynonna shrugged, “It runs in the family, I presume. All my kin can hold their alcohol quite well even in the next morning.”

Nicole nodded, astounded at the newly supplemented knowledge about the Earp family; already wondering if Lady Waverly will be as keen as Lady Wynonna was when it comes to drinking once she has turned of age. Probably not, a part of Nicole’s intellect was already vouching that the younger Earp would rather spend her nights drowning in books rather than in wines.

“Nicolas, about last night,” Lady Wynonna seized her attention, pulling her out from her trails of thoughts of how delightful Lady Waverly Earp would appear sitting on the library, fully invested on a book in hand. “All that was said were all factual. Our father would marry Waverly to anyone he deemed worthy, even against on her own will. And I can tell with how your face bears resemblance to a growling whelp that had been starved to madness, you do not like that idea either.”

Nicole cleared her throat and composed herself, a little embarrassed at how palpable she has become. “Anyone would not like the idea of being forced into marriage, Wynonna.” She quipped.

“You don’t.” The older Earp insinuated with a finger pointed at her. “You actually seem like you are reveling in the thought of marrying my sister. I can tell with that dreamy smile of yours, Nicolas. And no, I do not need your confession, even a blind man can see how appalling it is to see you ogled at my sister. It is a bit disturbing, really.”

“I do not… I am not...” Nicole stuttered in a frail attempt to save her favorable repute that was gradually collapsing under Lady Wynonna’s mockery.

“Do not fret Nicolas, I do still stand my ground. I do still believe you’re an ideal husband for my sister and she would be an excellent wife for you as well.” The older Earp voiced out her approval.

Nicole’s face fell, as much as she is glad to hear that, she could still remember Lady Waverly’s opposing opinion about marriage. “She does not want to be wed to anyone, Wynonna.”

“I assure you and I think I know my sister well enough to say that she will eventually change her mind.” The older Earp tried to encourage her but when her expression did not change, she added, “I will let you on some siblings’ secrecy though. Waverly might have told me how she enjoyed your little jaunt outside the manor last night and she might have mentioned something about you being so courteous, which she finds oh so attractive, her words not mine.” Lady Wynonna smirked and raised her eyebrow all-knowingly before pulling her horse around and back to the carriage’s side to converse with her younger sister, leaving Nicole ignorant of the fact that she might have veered the truth a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh Lady Waverly, you had me petrified.” Nicole was holding her chest in a tight grip, heart pounding tenfold as the youngest Earp managed to slink behind her. She was unlocking the back door of her Aunt’s manor when she felt a tap on her shoulders, scaring her, made her almost leap out of her own skin. “You do not tiptoe on someone like that.”

“My apologies, your Majesty. I do not think I was being particularly sneaky as you can hear my footsteps from a mile away.” The younger girl explained. “I did not mean to frighten you. I only wanted to ask where you’re headed at this time of the night.”

Seeing how charming Lady Waverly appear with her hands clasped together on her chest, clearly as startled as Nicole, a miniscule smile found its way on the latter’s lips. “No, of course. You weren’t…” Nicole straightened up, mended herself and cleared her throat. “It’s already late, why are you still awake?”

“I could not sleep, and then I heard you walked past my door.” The younger girl replied. “So I followed you here.”

Not quite knowing what else to speak of, Nicole responded with an “Oh.” with her voice close to a hush. Her brain was clearly still too inebriated to function, more so when she noticed that the younger girl was only wearing her sleeping night gown. She averted her eyes, looking everywhere but the younger Earp.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other; both were waiting for the other to say something or anything, really, contemplating whether they should just go and leave each other on their own personal concerns. And then Nicole let go a mouthful of air she wasn’t aware she was holding when Lady Waverly shattered the deafening silence between them. “Where are you headed?”

“Out to the tower.” Nicole answered; feeling a little foolish as she animatedly pointed her finger at the door behind her, aiming comically for the tower’s direction. She slowly set her hand down and then hid it behind her back. “Do you want to come?”

“At this hour?” Lady Waverly looked at her like she had grown another pair of head, confused.

Nicole knew it was passed to prime, she heard the bell rang. She muttered a quiet “Yes.” before opening the door to head out without waiting for any reply.

Lady Waverly, who seemed curious as to why the King would set forth towards the tower at such hour, followed, rushing after him whom she found waiting for her at the other side of the door; a hand was already outstretched for her to take while the other is holding a torch to light their path with.

“Here, let me help you.” Nicole offered.

Once the youngest Earp’s hand joined hers, she felt a sudden pull at her heart; the immediate contact reminded her of the first time they’ve met and how her heart have reacted at such odd manner.

Lady Waverly’s hand was warm and soft against hers, and Nicole could not help herself from beaming; fortunately for her, Lady Waverly does not seem to notice.

Nicole led them towards the tower, up in a hill not too far away from the manor.

“Is it safe?” Lady Waverly asked cautiously as they stood by the entryway. 

“You’re with me. There’s no safest place than with me.” Nicole boasted. It is true nonetheless, they are in England and she’s the King, she essentially owns the whole kingdom; no one would dare to harm them, even when she’s without any royal guards. “Come along now.” She pulled Lady Waverly into the tower and up the cemented steps, careful not to make them trip on the staircase.

By the time they’ve reached the top, part of the heavens was already gleaming with shades of cherries and a hint of golden hue across the horizon.

“Sublime scenery isn’t it?” Nicole asked and stilled as she glanced over to the younger girl next to her, enthralled by the view before her. It was probably the way the twilight glowed directly to Lady Waverly’s face that Nicole fell awestruck, fully captivated at the beauty in front of her. “You’re equally stunning.”

Realizing she had said her thoughts out loud, Nicole let the younger girl’s hand go and placed the torch on the wall stand. “I like watching the sunrise. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She heard Lady Waverly said, to which she asked what she was thanking her for as she returned to her side.

Lady Waverly replied, “For sharing me this.”

Nicole felt as if her heart got stuck on her throat as she saw the look on the youngest Earp’s face; it was so genuine, so affectionate, and by the time she realized that she took a few steps closer and was reaching out to hold Lady Waverly’s face, it was already too late; fortunately for her though, she had managed to evade the discomforting scenario. She pulled the robe she had let the younger girl borrow to cover herself with earlier and fixed it over her shoulder as she said, “Here, so you will not get cold. It’s unpleasantly frosty here around this time.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Wayhaught's relationship without Wynonna interrupting them?

Nicole jolted; feeling something warm touched her face, instinctively, her body uncurled from its previous position and her eyes were already scanning her surroundings, panicking. Gray walls, wooden loungers, writing table, a library and a heavenly beauty she had grown affectionately familiar of staring back at her; she smiled dreamily for a moment before leaping off her chair as she realized who she was staring at.

“Oh good Lord, you should really stop tiptoeing on me like that. I swear to God, you will be the death of me, Lady Waverly Earp.” Nicole stated as she clenched her chest, heart pounding at a rate she never knew possible.

“My apologies, your Majesty, but I was… I was just…” The younger girl stuttered, retreating her arm that was outstretched in front of her, immediately finding the ring on one of her fingers, fumbling with it; a grave mannerism that Lady Wynonna said to manifest whenever her younger sister is excessively anxious about something.

Nicole noticed Lady Waverly’s difficulty phrasing her response, but she was too distressed to empathize; the severe pain on her head had resurfaced and being awoken from a premature catnap, it gave her a foul mood, yet again. “You what?” She knew her voice tone was an octave higher and a tad meaner, she felt guilty, seeing how the younger girl took a step back and away from her; she wanted to reach out to appease Lady Waverly and soothe her knotted brows, but the violent pounding on her head wasn’t letting her do anything but sit back on the chair as her surrounding whirled around her.

“You told me to come see you after noon. Am I too early? I mean… I can come back in a while, that is, if you still want me to. I do not want to hover around you if you only find me as a nuisance.” 

Nicole stood up as she saw Lady Waverly taking cautious steps away from her, immediately reaching out for her hand. “Of course I still want you.” It took a moment for Nicole to realize what she had said and what erroneous connotation it could convey though it was what she partly feels for the younger girl, she still corrected herself, “No, I mean, I would still want you to come back later.”

“So you want me to take my leave now?”

“No, what I meant was…” Nicole sighed; her intellect was clearly still not functioning well for her right now. “Please, stay. You’re never a nuisance.”

“Only if you want me to.”

“I want you to.” Nicole confirmed, returning the same smile Lady Waverly has given her. 

Another searing pain coursed through her head; wincing, she impulsively reached out for her throbbing head with the hand she was holding Lady Waverly with, unconsciously taking it with her. Realizing her mistake, she let the hand go. “My apologies.” Regretting it a moment later as she instantaneously missed the warmth it provided.

“Are you alright, your Majesty? You look rather pale. You look unwell right now and you’re awfully sweating a lot.” 

Nicole wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her hand. If she were to admit, she hadn’t been really feeling well since after her little stroll to the tower to watch the sunrise with the younger girl. Her body felt warm but she’s feeling cold, hence, the additional layer of clothing under her royal robe. Her head is heavy, she feels nauseous whenever she stands up and her throat is sore.

At first she thought it was just a backwash of drinking with Lady Wynonna and her continuous lack of sleep for number of days now, but now she’s quite sure it was something else. “I might be feeling a little under the weather.” She confessed.

Lady Waverly took a step forward and placed her palm on her forehead. “Oh Lord, you are feverish. How long have you been this warm?”

Nicole was about to answer but the door burst open and in came the older Earp, with such finesse that she only possessed. “Nicolas, have you seen your future wife? She’s not in her bedchamber.” Lady Wynonna’s last words came out as a whisper as she took in the sight in front of her – her King friend standing dangerously close to her younger sister. And her entrance was relatively timed when Nicole just pulled Lady Waverly’s hand off her forehead, so it looked like they were holding hands.

“I had been looking in all places for you, my dear sister.” Lady Wynonna declared; eyes fixated on the conjoined hands before her. 

Seeing the position they were in, Nicole let Lady Waverly’s hand go and took a couple of steps away from her. “I apologize. I summoned her here to give her this.” She picked up the only book on her table, she was reading it earlier before she fell asleep and it was something she thinks the younger Earp would like to read. She was thinking of lending it to her once she’s done reading it, so it was not really a lie.

She doesn’t want the older Earp to construct any assumptions yet, but the look on the latter’s face stated otherwise. Lady Wynonna smiled knowingly and said, “If you say so, Nicolas. I shall take my leave now as I’m quite sure that my younger sister is in safe hands.” But before she left the room, she glanced at them one last time with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

And they were alone once again. 

Nicole comically turned her head towards Lady Waverly who, in all seriousness, asked her, “So you really only summoned me here to give me a book?”


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole felt rather disappointed at the youngest Earp’s outright rejection of her shy invitation. She’s never been rejected by anyone for anything, really, being the King of England, she was so used to being provided with everything she’s ever needed, maybe more; though for the most part, it wasn’t always what she truly wanted.

Earlier, after Lady Wynonna left them alone again in the confines of her office and when the younger girl asked Nicole if she was only to expect a loaned book with which she has been replied to with a ‘No.’, the King proceeded to invite the younger girl to visit the village around after sunset, suggesting that there is a small festivity she would so like Lady Waverly to see.

Truth be told, Nicole was looking forward to spending some time alone with the younger Earp outside the castle walls. Being the dutiful King that she is, she has never visited the village for personal interest, it was always for regal purposes; and it was only in that moment that Nicole coveted to wander off dressed as a commoner so as not to be recognized by any of her loyal subjects and to be able to move freely without any royal guards following her around; but unfortunately, the person she so wanted to go with, refused her.

Lady Waverly’s declination greatly saddened her.

“You are ill, your Majesty. “ Lady Waverly pointed out as she placed her two hands on her waist. “This is not the time to mosey around the town, you need to rest.” She added with irrefutable authority.

She knew the younger girl was not to cross with; Lady Wynonna, despite being in her drunken state the night before, had managed to warn her about her younger sister’s temperament and how she can be extremely imposing when she wants to. “I was resting earlier but you woke me up from my catnap.” She reasoned out quietly, face dejected, hoping that the younger girl would somehow change her mind.

“It was never my intention to disturb your respite to begin with. If I had known you were this sick, I wouldn’t have come.”

Nicole sighed; never the one to start a squabble, she relented. Though admittedly, she was rather feeling so poorly she has no strength to argue or even insist, her surrounding swirled again and she had to sit down on her chair, momentarily closing her eyes, waiting for her nausea to subside.

“Do you see now what I imply?”The younger girl raised an eyebrow as to make a point. “You need to rest your Majesty, a proper rest. I merely touched your face earlier and you woke up in an instant, are you perhaps a light sleeper?”

Her eyes fluttered wide open. No one was allowed to lay a hand on her, any part of her skin for that matter, not unless she offered first. Given her circumstances, Nicole’s mother knew it was the only way for other people not to find out about the truth. “You touched my face.” She stated, slightly alarmed.

Lady Waverly can be seen playing the ring on her finger as she replied, “Indeed, only because I thought you were having a nightmare. I only went to smoothen out your creased eyebrow.”

“But you did more than just that though.” Her hand found where the younger girl had touched her earlier, her cheek and her forehead.

“Oh yes, I did touched your forehead too.” Lady Waverly casually said, not knowing what punishment awaits anyone who laid a finger on the King of England. It took her a second to realize and when she did, her eyes grew big. She looked at Nicole dreadfully. “Am I to going to be punished for doing so?”

She nodded her head lightly, repressing a smile, finding the younger girl rather endearing with her dreadful appearance. “As per the Queen’s order, I believe. Did anyone witnessed you do it?”

The younger girl fell in deep thought, trying to remember if Xavier, who walked her in, saw what she did. “None, I hope.”

“Then all is good. As I have no intention to tell a single soul. I swear in my father’s grave.”

“You would do that?”

Nicole wanted to say that she would do anything for the youngest Earp, if only she’d let her, but they are not as knit as of yet, so she settled with an “And have your sister berate me for tattling tale? No, I do not think so. I’d rather keep this a secret between us and besides, I’m quite convinced that my mother will not even mind. Just refrain from doing it if there’s an audience; they will not take it lightly. ”

Lady Waverly sighed in relief. She’s not yet sure what sort of punishment is given to those who defy the Queen’s order and considering the look on the King’s face a second ago, it’s probably somewhat grim. “I shall try.”

A moment had passed before the King queried, “Are you certain that you do not want to go to the village with me?” wondering if she could still somewhat amend the youngest Earp’s resolution. “The festivity only happens once every thirty days. You will no longer be here when the next one comes. It’ll be a shame to let it pass. ”

Nicole had never sounded so piteous; there she was, nearly pleading for the younger girl’s response when she’s never begged for anything in her life before.

Lady Waverly sighed. “You can barely keep your stance without feeling nauseous. How do you intend to show me around the town?”

“I’m still quite able, look.” Nicole’s abrupt standing caused her head to spin and lost her balance. She found herself slipping onto the floor, but fortunately for her though the younger girl caught her and kept her balanced.

That is how Nicole’s royal guard, Xavier, walked in on them; with Lady Waverly’s arms around the King’s waist and the latter’s on the younger girl’s arms and their faces so close to each other they looked like they were about to kiss.

“I uh… I apologize for my intrusion my King.” Xavier stuttered. “I knocked three times before coming in, I did not intend to…” He did not even conclude his sentence as he hastily left the room in fear.

Even before the Earp Ladies’ arrival, Xavier already knew that King Nicolas fancies the youngest Earp, he could tell by the devious smile he had when he asked him to serve their most scrumptious lamb delicacy mainly for the younger girl; and the probability of him interrupting what seemed to be a marginally amatory moment, well at least for him, he knew for sure that it will make the King reasonably livid.

On the contrary though, Nicole had a knowing grin on her face, discerning how her royal guard must have perceived their rather romantic position whereas Lady Waverly appeared to be already dreading the punishment she would face once the Queen learned of what just happened. “Will they cut my hands off?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been since I updated? Three weeks?  
> Real life has been demanding lately and I couldn't find time to write, but anyway, I got manage t squeeze a lame one. Enjoy reading.

“You look exceptionally cheery earlier for someone who is under par, did a certain brown, wavy haired lass with beautiful brown eyes had anything to do with that?” Lady Wynonna’s commentary as she walked inside her office reeled Nicole’s attention away from the parchment she was reading. She knew that the older Earp was teasing her so she just slightly shook her head as an acknowledgement for the young lady’s presence.

“But whilst I do believe that my sister’s existence can brighten up anyone’s mood, I do not think that her visit alone is adequate enough to mend you, are you truly sick or perhaps only pretending just so you could get my dear little sister to take care of you? I mean I would not mind at all but that’s a bit childlike, don’t you think so?”

The unwell king looked over to her friend, slightly offended with what Lady Wynonna had said. “I would not bend over that near to the ground, Wynonna, even for someone I am quite fond of. “

The older Earp’s company was owed to her younger sister who shared the king’s current condition with her; being Nicole’s friend, Lady Waverly thought that her older sister should be kind enough to fortify her friend’s temperament. After all, she, too, was somewhat accountable for getting the king ill; a visit and a display of concern would most likely improve anyone’s mood.

“Hold your horses there Nicolas. I am not here to start a squabble with you.” Lady Wynonna said as she sat on the lounger across her friend’s work table. “I am simply here as per my sister’s insistence to remind you to rest, and as I see it, you are still here, prolifically carrying out your royal duties despite your condition.” She added as she pointed out the scattered parchments on top of the table. “My… my… my… Waverly would combust if she sees you here.” She nodded her head in inference, recalling several occasions where she, too, had been ordered around to rest and get better by her younger sister.

“I am merely skimming through. I will retire to my bedchamber once I am done with these.” Nicole informed as she continued reading.

“You might want to lock yourself in if that’s what you want, my sister can barge in here whenever and you’ll get an earful if she sees you’re still working.” The older Earp advised as she took one of the parchments on the table but the king was quick to pull it back.

“Yes, I will do that, once you leave me in peace. So if you may, I would like to finish this before your sister comes with her promised concoction, which by the way, I do not look forward to.”

Earlier, when the royal guard left them alone again, Waverly had offered to make her something that her mother used to make for her and her older sisters whenever they get ill, citing that it will surely improve her health after drinking so, but Nicole was not keen on the idea; she would rather stay ill than to consume something she despise.

“What? The ginger and turmeric tea?” Lady Wynonna inquired as she focused her attention on the seal on top of the table.

The king made a sound as if she was gagging, a clear affirmation of her irrational detest to the said root crops. “Can she not just make me a lemon and lime tea instead? Why must she suggest something as horrible as that?”

“Did you not tell her that, yourself?”

Nicole sighed and pinched her nose bridge. “I cannot, for the love of God, say no to her. I wanted to, but the word is not coming out of my mouth. ”

“But you’re not resting now like she has told you, are you?”

“I suppose.” She shrugged as she resumed her reading.

A moment had passed between them before the older Earp shattered the room’s solemnity again. “I heard you invited her to the festivity.”

“Then you probably also heard that she declined.” The king sighed once more; she was trying not to remember Lady Waverly’s rejection but Lady Wynonna just had to raise that matter. “Apparently, your sister thinks I am not well enough to show her around.”

The older Earp smiled at her friend’s sarcasm. “You are sick, are you not?” When her friend nodded to her query, she added, with the softest tone of her voice, “She’s just concerned Nicolas, it is in her nature. And as horrible as the tea might taste, she only makes it for people she hold dear to her heart, so you should be glad she’s even making it for you.”

Nicole was about to say something but the door opened and in came the person they were conversing about. “King Nicolas Rayleigh Haught IV!” Lady Waverly exclaimed with her free hand on her hip and her right eyebrow perked up. “You’re supposed to be resting!”

She doesn’t know if she’s supposed to be intimidated or be pleased with how charming the younger Earp appeared before her eyes. In her entire life, no one has ever looked so appealing to her till now – till she had laid her eyes upon a huffing Lady Waverly, with evident disapproval drawn on her face as she stared intently back at her. Finding the younger girl rather irresistibly pleasing, Nicole couldn’t suppress the shy smile that escaped her lips.

“You find her attractive now; wait till you get an earful.” Lady Wynonna whispered to her friend’s ear before standing up. “I have blessed her with my presence my dear little sister, now, can I leave you both in my peace’s sake and head back to my bedchamber to acquire my much needed rest?”

“Yes Wynonna, thank you.” Lady Waverly regarded her sister but her eyes never left the sick king who has her face hidden behind the parchment on her hand. “What are you doing?” she asked the king once her sister left the room.

“Reading.” Nicole replied as she bowed her head lower, trying to contain the smile that was ever growing on her face.

“I am well aware, but you are supposed to be in your room, resting.” The younger girl placed the tray on the table and the king grimaced as she smelt the gingery aroma. “Have you already forgotten that your mother put you in my care in her absence? What would she say if she knew of this?”

She raised her head and stared at the younger Earp standing in front of her, contemplating whether to speak about the grand ploy her devoted mother had schemed and tell that the sole reason why she was put under her care was to simply have them get acquainted more as her mother intended, but she opted to keep the words unsaid and instead she replied, “My apologies Lady Waverly Earp, I would no longer misbehave, I give you my word.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Travesty of Affection…
> 
> King Nicolas Rayleigh Haught IV has lived her whole life in peril, wary of the consequences she would face if her deepest and darkest secret is to be revealed; having to exist in false pretenses that her queen mother has crafted her to be… for she is, not in actuality, a man but rather a lady dressed and raised as one.  
> And whilst they have succeeded to deceive an entire kingdom for years, now that she is of age, she is expected of a wife to start her family with.  
> With a step ahead of everyone else as always, her mother has already recommended three lass for her to get acquainted with but of whom she only met two, Lady Wynonna Earp and her younger sister, Lady Waverly.  
> How long will she be able to keep her false identity from the two French ladies whom she instantaneously grew fond of – with one considerably more intimately than the other?

“Xavier, my sword, please!” Nicole bellowed as she fixed her belt over her waist. “Quickly! We need to move along now.”

Another knight knocked on her door and informed her that her horse is all geared up and ready for her short journey towards the village.

Her most loyal guard entered with her sword on his hand and an obvious concern drawn on his face. He seemed reluctant to hand the sword over when she requested for it, so she plucked it off from his hand. “What?” She asked, seeing that the worry on her knight’s visage did not falter by a bit, she added, “Xavier, now is not the best time for your charades, you know I’m in a hurry, so out with it!”

“I do apologize for my straightforwardness my King, but the Queen is now out of harm's way and is, at this very moment, on her way back to the castle. Must you go and endanger yourself by going to where your mother has been purposely attacked?” The royal guard paused, weighing on the king’s facial expression. He knew that the king’s temperament constantly changes depending on her mood, particularly today that she is quite ill, she gets easily irritable and he doesn’t want to irate her furthermore. “Our knights have secured the Queen and subdued her attackers, there is nothing more for you to do in the village. It’s best for you to stay here in your dwelling, your Majesty, where I can protect you better if another attack was to be made.”

Nicole stood in conviction. “No Xavier, an attack on my mother is an outright attack on my kingdom and as its monarch, I have to protect it and my people– it is my royal duty. What good of a king am I if I were to hide in the shelter of my home? What would that make of me? A coward?”

“But my King…” Whatever remaining of her royal guard’s commentary was left unspoken as the king dismissed him in finality with a wave of her hand.

“Stay here if you so please, Xavier, but I am going. “ And then Nicole left her bedchamber, leaving her loyal knight behind with no other option but to follow suit.

Earlier, subsequent to having been given an earful of reminders on how she’s been placed under her care and having been put to bed by the younger Earp right after drinking her loathed concoction, Nicole received a word that the festive has been besieged by unknown men with an intention to harm the queen. Fortunately, their knights were quick to respond and had secured the queen’s safety and apprehended the assailants without putting any of the villagers in danger.

And as a devoted king that she is, Nicole, despite being under par, wanted to ensure her people’s state and decided to personally tend them and later, to interrogate the attackers as she would like to know who plotted the attack and why. As far as the thirteen years of her rule’s concern, she has never made an enemy, so the sudden strike on her kingdom astounded her.

She was buried too deep in her head, pondering what and who caused the attack that she did not notice Lady Waverly walking towards her. “Where are you going, your Majesty?”

“I have somewhere to be.” Nicole replied as she tried to look away from the younger girl who seemed to forget that she is not in her own abode, wandering around the castle in lesser clothes.

“At this hour? And in your state?”

Not wanting anyone to see the younger girl only in her sleeping gown, Nicole took off her royal mantle and covered Lady Waverly with it – an innocent act yet it felt so intimate. She had to clear her throat as she has become aware of their rather seemingly close distance.

For a moment there, she has totally forgotten about her surrounding, getting profoundly lost in Lady Waverly’s captivating eyes; only when she felt Xavier’s unwelcome presence behind her did she took a step back and averted the younger girl’s eyes. “I- I would so appreciate it if you do not saunter around the castle wearing only your sleeping dress, others might find this a bit indecorous. I do not wish any of them to misjudge your character.”

“My apologies, your Majesty, but I was in a hurry to go to you. I did not mean to come across as unvirtuous, I only wanted to ensure that you are already asleep before I go to slumber, yet here you are, about to head out despite being ill.”

Nicole offered a smile. “Forgive me Lady Waverly, but I really do have to put an end to your playing nursemaid with me, my people needs me.”

“What happened?”

“I shall tell you later, for now I must go.” She walked past the younger girl only to halt as fingers encircled her wrist. She looked back and could not quite distinguish Lady Waverly’s countenance. Baffled, she asked, “Lady Waverly? Is something wrong?”

Nicole has seen various displays of such apprehension and disquietude, mainly from her dearest mother, but she has yet to encounter the look the younger Earp is giving her; she find it quite rather bemusing and heart-wrenching at the same time.

“Lady Waverly?” She repeated, voice full of concern, and then the hold on her wrist slackened.

“My apologies, your Majesty, I should let you go on your way.” The younger Earp stood aside but before Nicole could take a step frontward, Lady Waverly spoke again, “A favor, if you may? If you could, please, inform me of your safe return? I am ignorant of what is happening outside these walls, but I would prefer to know that you are not, in any way, harmed or hurt.”

“I will, I give you my word.” Nicole replied and then she head out of the castle, on the back of a horse, riding at a speed towards the village with a lone thought in mind – to return safely to Lady Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really let Waverly take care of Nicole!
> 
> Sorry if the update has gone astray from the previous chapters, I have neglected this story for far too long and now, I'm having some difficulty getting back into writing.  
> So bear with me?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore. Help!!!!!!!

Nicole stirred, turning to her left to seek out another comfortable position, yet the effort was futile as she met the solid surface of the floor with her buttocks suffering the collision.

She groaned in pain and her little theatricals soon ended when she heard Lady Wynonna’s rather calm yet inquisitive voice out of nowhere saying, “I would be so inclined to aid you from your fall but, first, I must know why you are sleeping in my sister’s bedchamber. Have you, somehow, lost your way to your own quarters and fortuitously ended up in here? ”

Nicole looked up and gaped at the older Earp in silent, not knowing how to answer the question without causing any misunderstanding; the last thing she wanted right now was to raise any indecent rumors between her and Lady Waverly, though sleeping in the lady’s bedroom suggests exactly that but surely, there’s a proper approach to elucidate the basis of her presence in the younger Earp’s sleeping room without being misinterpreted, she just wasn’t sure how to begin.

And when she failed to provide a coherent response other than absolute silence, Lady Waverly suspiciously added, “Should I be concerned that something intimate might have already happened between you and my dear little sister the night before as she nursed you back to health? Because Nicolas, if that is the case, I…”

She interjected in haste, “Oh hold your horses there, Wynona! I am dressed, aren’t I?” She picked herself up from the floor and presented herself to the older Earp, momentarily pausing at the realization that she had, somehow, obtained a change of wardrobe without her knowledge and fortunately for her, Lady Wynonna seemed to not notice her sudden confusion, she cleared her throat and added, “The fact that I am sleeping in her lounger should have been just as good as an answer to you, but to make it perfectly clear and to appease whatever concupiscent thoughts you might have conjured up with that ingenious mind of yours, no obscene scenarios happened between me and Lady Waverly. I vow on my father’s grave.”

“That is a great relief then.” The older Earp sighed at ease as she sat down the lounger that was earlier occupied by the king. “Because, though I know I’ve already voiced out my personal opinion and approval about you being wed to each other, I still wish for my sister to keep her innocence till after marriage, so I do suggest for you to hold on your urges properly well and to conduct yourself accordingly.”

Nicole took a seat next to her friend. “I would never enforce myself to anyone, Wynonna, no matter how deeply I feel for them.” She sincerely admitted. This is, by far, the closest she could ever go at conveying and disclosing her own emotions; having hardly anyone to really talk to other than her mother.

“That’s good to know, because I would so hate to have an irreverent fellow to call as my brother-in-law.”

Lady Wynonna’s unembellished reply made her ask, “Why do you say it like that?”

“Like what?” The older Earp asked back with the same inquisitiveness that she has and Nicole momentarily considered whether her friend would answer her truthfully, given how facetious the younger girl is, but she took her chances as she stated, “Like you are so convinced that I will be marrying your sister.”

“Why? Do you not want to?”

Lady Wynonna stared at her, eyes probing into her as she did so; and Nicole had to look away in fear of having the older Earp find whatever she is seeking for. She has yet to explicitly admit what she really feels for Lady Waverly other than that she’s quite fond of the younger girl, intimately so, if truth were to be told. She heaved a deep sigh and replied, “She doesn’t want to be wed to anyone, Wynonna. I have told you that before. So how can you be so certain that she will just give her hand to me without so much so of a resistance?”

The older Earp was about to say something but rendered silent when the door opened and in came her sister, carrying a serving dish.

“I instructed you to check on his Majesty, not to wake him up, Wynona.” Lady Waverly said, eyebrows rising at her older sister who immediately relented, “No, I did not. I believe he was awakened by the floor. Your lounger did not accommodate him well enough and so he fell.”

Worry filled the younger Earp’s eyes as she glanced over to the king after setting the dish down to the nearest table. “Are you alright, your Majesty? Were you hurt somewhere?”

The king was about to reply that her drop did not impair her at all but Lady Wynonna, such a tease that she is, answered for her, “I suppose his bosom needs a little mending my dear little sister, would you be so kind to check? I’m afraid he might have broken some bones there.”

Nicole quickly hopped off the lounger and defended herself. “There is no such thing needed. I am quite alright Lady Waverly, I assure you, my fall did nothing else but wake me up from my slumber. Your sister is just in her usual humorous self.”

The older Earp cackled with laughter, finding the king rather entertaining as she tried her best to convince her younger sister of her satisfactory condition, which only earned her threatening glares so she immediately excused herself. “I think it’s best for me to take my leave before I get a beating. I shall see you both later.”

Knowing that the older Earp does not have any other cullies in the castle, given how flippant she is, Nicole inquired, “Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?”

“Your knight, Xavier is it? I am to accompany him to the southern village as per your queen mother’s insistence, citing that a journey far out would keep me occupied whilst the both of you were to spend your time doing tedious work around here.” Lady Wynonna informed her reason for her early visit to her sister’s bedchamber. “We will be gone for about a day, I suppose, best if you do not wait for me if our travel back were to be tarried. Do you want me to bring something on my return? I’m quite sure your royal guard will not mind deviating from our intended route if it is something the king would so like to possess.”

Nicole replied, voicing out the same sentiment she was sure Lady Waverly has, “Your safe return is enough Wynonna. Though I would never doubt Xavier’s adeptness of keeping people safe, but please, do be careful on your way.”

Lady Wynonna offered a smile before leaving the room and once again, leaving her royal friend and her younger sister alone in the confines of the latter’s bedchamber, much like the night before.

The youngest Earp was about to offer the meal she had personally prepared to Nicole but the king, remembering that she is no longer in her proper royal clothes, had to raise the substantial matter, and so she found herself asking awkwardly, “I have noticed that you have acquired me a wardrobe change late last night, but may I ask, who dressed me?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I updated this story, and I deeply apologize for that. It is not always easy to put ideas into words but I'm trying my best.

“Do you not know what happened?” Lady Waverly inquired as she offered the dish tray of their morning meal to the king whose brows were knotted in perplexity, obviously at a loss with how her night ended with her in another pair of clothing. “You even woke up midway being dressed.” The youngest Earp added.

The red-head royalty shook her head, failing to recall any of the things the younger girl had stated, neither waking up nor being dressed, so she proceeded rephrasing her query with much caution as not to offend the girl who had been nothing but a gleam of kindness since her arrival in the castle, “Did you, perhaps, dressed me?”

“Oh no, no, your Majesty. You are not my husband to dress.” The youngest Earp answered in haste and somehow, what she uttered had made Nicole feel rather slightly ill at ease but dared not show. Lady Waverly tittered then as if remembering something comical before continuing, “When you fell into slumber on my lounger last night while we we’re conversing, I immediately called the queen as I do not know what to do with you. You were fast asleep, waking you would not be as easy and neither is bringing you back to your quarters all by myself, and it also did not help that you were slightly inebriated.”

Nicole pondered for a while, recalling the event that led her to imbibe in her current state when she has yet to recover from her sickness. “And what happened after?”

“The queen dressed you and she recommended for me to sleep in the next room instead.” The younger girl replied, handing her a knife to cut her bread. Lady Waverly stared at her with all seriousness. “So… are you going to tell me now where you went and why, despite still being sick, you quenched yourself with wine?”

The king fell silent; not wanting to disclose what had transpired the night she left to deal with the culprits who planned an attack on her mother, she looked away and stared down at the bread on her hand instead.

Lady Waverly’s eyes softened, clearly sympathetic of Nicole’s stillness; the queen mother has been attacked whilst she was safely tucked inside the castle walls all the while enduring a sickness, Nicole must have felt helpless, and quite frankly, she would be too if she were in her shoes knowing that the queen mother is the only family Nicole have left inside the castle. She was about to place her hand on the king’s shoulder to console her but was reminded of the punishment that awaits anyone who touches her, so Lady Waverly kept her hands busy with her cup of tea. “I beg your pardon, your Majesty. I do not want to impose, I am only worried, that is all.”

Nicole’s lips curled up into a smile; being the kingdom’s monarch ruler, she had been accustomed to people constantly worrying about her, most especially her mother, but hearing lady Waverly’s affectionate words warmed her heart in a way she had never felt before. She looked up and found the younger girl staring back at her and somehow, she could not look away, entranced by the exquisite vision before her. Realizing that she had been longingly staring at Lady Waverly’s luscious lips, she concealed the slight discomfiture she felt with the most apparent comment she could quip, “I believe my mother has been worrying about me more than enough for the whole kingdom, including you, it is a bit horrifying, really.”

“And do you find mine as nauseating?”

The question caught the king off-guard, but if the question requires an answer and one that Nicole would so honestly consent to, the only worry she would ever entertain was of the younger girl’s; for she feel no uneasiness being under Lady Waverly’s concerned eyes, that, and the fact that she welcomed the bodily actions that came with it.

Nicole chuckled a bit and smiled, her mind immediately reeling back to the sudden tactile exchange that took place last night.

Her balled hand halted just before it touches the door and she was left to ponder if knocking at a lady’s door at such hour can still be deemed apposite considering that it was Lady Waverly who solicited to be informed of her return, but Nicole, ever the decent man that she was raised to be, could not allow herself to disrupt someone else’s respite when she can just see her in a more appropriate time, let alone while intoxicated.

She was set to turn on her heels when she suddenly heard footsteps shuffling on the other side of the door and the sound of the youngest Earp’s weak voice in between yawns saying, “Your Majesty, is that you?”

Nicole knew by her tone that she had just woken up, so she contemplated whether to announce her presence or to let the younger lady carry on with her respite but a part of her wanted to see her guest, hence, she replied a timid “Yes.”

The door opened then, revealing the dozy Lady Waverly with her immaculate braided hair, and despite the somnolent appearance before her, Nicole found her lips curling at the edges; finding the drowsy girl quite adorable.

“Were you hurt?”

The red-haired king shook her head and replied, “No.” She was about to inform the younger girl that she safely returned to the castle and went first to see her to keep her promise but ended up tongue-tied when the girl threw herself into her arms, squeezing her in a firm embrace.

“Oh thank goodness. I was so worried. I’m glad you are safe.”

“Ah, yes.” Nicole managed to voice out as Lady Waverly’s arms loosened around her neck. “I’m…I’m safe.”

“Have you been drinking? You reek of alcohol.” The younger girl took notice as she caught on the sweet scent on the king’s clothes as she pulled back, creating a secure distance between their faces and the king, in between of feeling ashamed of how she smelt and being mortified at how close they were, lightly pushed Lady Waverly who stumbled onto her feet and almost lose her balance, and if not for Nicole who instinctively hooked her arms around the youngest Earp’s waist to prevent her from falling, Lady Waverly would have met the floor in an agonizing collision.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about the chapter update or the story so far, in general.  
> Also I need more Earper friends, come find me @Ahmbacon in twitter and @WayhHaughterthanHaught in instagram for more WayHaught drabbles and fic ideas.


End file.
